Maitre Kirkland
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Angleterre en pirate conquérant et dominateur assouvissant ses pulsions sur son invité/prisonnier français entravé. Enfin, essayant... Thème : Maitre/esclave, dominant/soumis Lisez les avertissements au début.


**Thème : Maitre/esclave, dominant/soumis**

**Résumé : Angleterre en pirate conquérant et dominateur assouvissant ses pulsions sur son invité/prisonnier français entravé. Enfin, essayant...**

**Avertissement : BDSM, et anglais approximatif, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité (Angleterre ne peut que parler anglais en dominant Francis, rivalité de langage oblige).**

**C'est court, c'est voulu, c'est pour le bingo (j'ai encore un tas de thèmes à faire pour mon deuxième carton…). **

Arthur tira sur les chaînes retenant son prisonnier complètement nu pour l'élever sur la pointe des pieds.

« Arthur, mon petit lapin, il y a certaines chose dont on devrait discuter… »

Angleterre ricana devant l'air effarouché de son amant régulier, il prenait déjà son pied à l'avoir ainsi à sa merci. Francis était complètement offert à son regard empli de désir, et Arthur en avait des frissons, il tenait son plus grand rival prisonnier pour son plaisir.

« I don't allow any complaint from you, affirma-t-il d'un ton dur. (Je ne tolère aucune plainte de ta part)

- C'est bien de fixer les règles dès le départ, chantonna Francis insensible à sa menace, seulement tu vois…

- Shut up, you stupid mouth, ordonna-t-il en saisissant un objet derrière lui. (Ferme-là, ta bouche stupide !)

- Oui, mon capitaine, seulement… Aouïlle ! Je ne suis pas d'accord pour le fouet et autre !

- Remember, you have a safe word. You can use it, lui rappela-t-il en ayant peur que la fierté du français ne pousse au-delà du supportable leur jeu. (Souviens-toi, tu as un safe word, tu peux l'utiliser.)

- Non, non, il n'y a pas de safe word qui tienne. Libère-moi immédiatement !

- You will beg for my cock", reprit de plus belle Arthur. (Tu vas me supplier pour ma verge).

Ce ne serait pas évident de faire plier le français mais il y arriverait très certainement. Il était le Capitaine Kirkland dans les plus beaux de ses atours.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le menton du français qui frémit sous son attention.

« I'm very persistant, my dear. (Je suis très tenace, mon cher)

- Oh, moi aussi… Ah… »

Arthur avait relâché la chaîne ce qui fit tomber Francis de tout son poids sur le sol. L'anglais en ria parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus délectable que d'humilier son adversaire de toujours.

Il plaça le bout de sa botte sur son épaule, et il le fit s'allonger sur le dos en appliquant une certaine pression, il tira sur la chaîne pour relever ses bras vers le ciel.

« So, who's your master ? » (Alors, qui est ton maître ?)

Arthur ouvrit sa bouche légèrement puis il promena l'extrémité de son pied sur le torse de son rival. Il le plaqua de nouveau au sol en voyant une lueur de rébellion.

Francis s'humecta les lèvres, il repoussa sa tête en arrière avant de regarder Arthur en se laissant aller complètement à l'abandon.

« You, sir Kirkland. (Vous, sire Kirkland)

- Good, little bitch. Don't mess with me… (Parfait, petite pute, ne plaisante pas avec moi)

- Oh, jamais de la vie, mon amour… »

Cette ironie l'insupporta au point de relever doucement le français grâce au lien d'acier qui le retenait prisonnier. Francis s'en amusa avant de retomber par terre. Arthur allait effacer cet air stupide de son visage, il se le promettait.

Il se pencha pour promener doucement ses mains gantées sur le torse de son rival. Francis se laissa faire, frissonnant sous son toucher qu'il attendait depuis des heures. Arthur effleura sa nuque ce qui le fit trembler. Francis releva son bassin d'impatience.

Arthur sourit avant de passer le bout des doigts sur les lèvres de son rival.

Francis le mordit légèrement.

Arthur se releva pour le délaisser.

« Who gave you the right to touch me? Answer ! (Qui t'as donné le droit de me toucher ? Réponds)

- No one, master, répondit avec peur Francis. (personne, maître)

- Right, no one. (oui, personne), décréta Arthur en s'éloignant et en enlevant l'un de ses gants. So, I don't touch you anymore… I'll take my tea. Yes, good idea, with little sandy... " (Donc, je ne te touche plus, je vais aller prendre le thé. Oui, bonne idée, avec des petits sablés…)

Arthur crut entendre une respiration de dépit. A moins que ce ne fut une tentative avortée de critiquer sa cuisine… Arthur cacha son sourire de victoire.

"And maybe if you're well-behaved, I will be in the wood… (Et peut-être si tu te comportes bien, je serais d'humeur à…

- Master, please, don't take tea, I want you. Please, I beg your pardon. (Maître, s'il vous plait, ne prenez pas le thé, je vous veux. S'il vous plaît, je vous demande pardon).

- Holy tea time." (L'heure sacrée du thé)

Arthur referma la porte de sa cale.

Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il tiendrait pour faire plier complètement son amant, il en était énormément frustré. En fait, tout ceci augmentait sa libido de façon exponentielle. Il savait que Francis était presque à bout, d'ailleurs ne venait-il pas de remporter leur duel…

Ce soir, Francis serait sien, et il le supplierait pour ce faire.

Arthur en tomba des nues quand le français lui refit de la résistance à son retour.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Arthur le conduisit alors sur le pont.

Il lui passa une brosse et un seau d'eau clair, et il s'assit dans son fauteuil.

« Wash », ordonna-t-il en montrant le sol. (Nettoie)

Francis allait surement répliquer que ce n'était pas sexy mais il se ravisa très vite pour jouer les esclaves soumis pour lui.

Arthur avait décidé que si le spectacle lui plaisait suffisamment, il céderait à ses pulsions. Et Francis était un esclave très aguicheur, ce fourbe.


End file.
